


【mob横】强迫（仮）

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 横右，OOC，强迫，语言羞辱，一发完基于all横背景的抹布，严重个人性癖，小心避雷。可能会有bug，请装作没看到（喂
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【mob横】强迫（仮）

舞台结束后，横山和其他演员们寒暄了一会。从后门出来的时候天已经黑了，横山在停车处找了一圈，却没有看到经纪人来接自己的车。

可能是堵车了吧。横山想着，转过身准备再去剧场坐一会，却被人用什么东西捂住了眼睛。

横山以为是哪个朋友的玩笑，刚想转过身，却被突然一拉失去了平衡，整个人被扔到了车上，然后车立刻启动了。

横山意识到不对，挣扎着起身想逃跑，但对方似乎有好几个人，横山被死死按在地上无法挣脱，手也在挣扎中被绑住固定在了什么地方。

“你们要干什么！”

等待他的却是一片寂静。视觉依然被剥夺，横山强迫自己冷静下来，在脑海中搜索脱困的办法。

“你们是想要钱吗，我的卡在包里，密码是xxxx…”

可对方却“噗嗤”笑了出来。

他们不是要钱，横山心中一沉。

对方靠近横山，他身上的烟味很重，横山皱了皱眉。一只手摸上横山的脸，似乎戴了乳胶手套，触感令人不快。横山厌恶地用力把头偏到一边，可对方却掐住他的脸颊，强迫他朝向自己的方向。

“横山先生，不想事情太麻烦就配合一点。”

对方的声音明显做了变声处理。对方不仅知道自己是谁，还了解他的日程，想来是早有预谋。横山恨恨地咬了咬牙。

“你们究竟想要什么？”

“横山先生，我们只是想和你玩玩而已。”

对方的手缓缓向下，暧昧地在横山身上游走。横山惊慌地向一旁闪躲，可却被身后的人牢牢按住。对方的触碰越发大胆，甚至开始隔着衣服挑逗横山敏感的乳粒。

不是没听说过有这种事的存在，但从未想过会发生在自己身上。对方的触碰令横山厌恶得几乎全身的汗毛都要竖起来，他用尽全力挣扎起来，而这显然激怒了对方。横山感觉到一个凉凉的东西抵上了自己的脖颈。

“横山先生最近还有不少行程吧。受伤也没关系吗？”

直白的威胁让横山的动作僵住了。他颤抖着咬住嘴唇，沉默了一会后颓然卸下了力气。

见横山不再反抗，对方的动作越发大胆。他掀起横山的衣服，白皙的皮肤暴露在微凉的空气里，令横山从喉咙里发出一声绝望的泣音。

“呵，乳头都立起来了啊，横山先生不会是在兴奋吧？”

横山厌恶地偏过头。见他的嘴唇被牙齿咬得几乎发白，对方强硬地捏住他的下巴，用唇齿撬开他的嘴唇，在横山口中肆意侵略。烟味侵入横山口中，呛得横山有些恶心，对方还故意在横山口中翻搅出水声，令他觉得更加屈辱。

被吻到几乎缺氧时，对方终于离开了横山的唇。横山忍不住开始干呕起来，躺在地上大口喘着气。原本按着横山的两个人见他不再挣扎，也加入了玩弄他的队伍。一只手用力掐上横山的乳粒，痛得横山轻哼了一声，绷紧了身体。对方似乎发现了这是他的敏感点，时而用手指掐弄，时而又用指甲抠挖，横山痛苦地扭动着身体，敏感的乳粒不一会便被欺凌得红肿起来，点缀在白皙的皮肤上分外诱人。

“唔……不要…！”

因刚刚的动作而变得更加敏感的乳粒突然被陌生人舔舐，横山几乎要哭出来。对方开始用力吮吸起横山的乳尖，仿佛要吸出什么一般发出啧啧的声音，不时用牙齿轻咬。横山几乎要压抑不住抽泣，身体不住颤抖。

“不要？可是横山先生明明很喜欢啊。”

虽然横山不想承认，但他知道自己已经有了反应。他的下身支起了一个小帐篷，对方轻轻抚上，惹得横山又是一阵战栗。他的身体早已被面把们调教得无比敏感，最近为了舞台还禁欲了许久，根本无法承受这样的触碰。

横山的反应令对方更加肆无忌惮。有人吻上他的唇，有人用舌头舔弄起他的身体。横山随着陌生人的动作无谓地躲闪，却被从后面抱住，一个人在他的耳旁轻轻吹气，然后又咬上他修长的脖颈。

“求求你们…不要留下痕迹…”

横山声音颤抖着，低低地哀求对方。

“哦？只要不留下痕迹，做什么都可以吗？”

对方戏谑的话语令横山下意识地后退，可一只手突然探入横山的裤子，横山受惊地轻呼了一声，忙夹紧双腿，却被强行掰开。对方有技巧地抚弄着他的阴茎，横山努力压抑着喘息，可对方突然按压上他的马眼，强烈的刺激令他一下子呻吟出声，前端也溢出些许蜜液。

“没想到被强奸还能爽成这样，横山先生真是天生淫荡啊。”

“横山先生不会是一直在期待着被这么玩吧？”

几个人开始用淫词秽语侮辱横山，一个人甚至用手指沾了些许横山的淫液，涂到他因快感而泛着玫瑰色的唇瓣上。过度的屈辱感一瞬间令横山真的开始自我怀疑起来，在这样的境遇下也会感受到快感，难道自己真的是天生淫荡……？

但裤子被对方扯掉的时候，横山还是条件反射般想要起身逃跑。他被轻易按倒在地，对方把他的脚踝拷起锁在一根棍子两边，无论横山怎么挣扎，都只能大大分开腿，把最隐秘的地方毫无保留地展示给陌生人。

“不要……你们这是犯罪……唔…！！”

也许是懒得再听横山的话，对方取出一副口球塞入横山的口中。然后，他们略微走远了些，开始欣赏自己的“作品”。

横山“唔唔”地挣扎着。虽然看不到，但横山几乎能感受到对方的视线像毒蛇一般一寸寸啃噬着他的皮肤。他不知道自己此刻的样子多么诱人，黑色眼罩和红色口球衬得他的皮肤白皙得近乎透明，手臂被绳索束缚着拉扯过头顶，令他不得不挺起胸，被肆意玩弄而变得嫣红的乳粒还带着些许陌生人留下的唾液，闪着淫靡的水光等人采摘。他的阴茎挺立着，前端溢出点点蜜液，小穴也被迫暴露在众人面前，和他相衬地也是粉嫩的颜色……

“不愧是被各家媒体都称赞美丽的横山啊。”

对方中的一人俯下身，向横山的耳边轻轻吹气。横山绝望地摇着头，脚上的锁链随着他无谓的挣扎发出金属碰撞的声音。

对方中的一人拿起手机，对着横山拍起照来。听到快门声，横山的脸一下子变得惨白。

“要是把这些照片投稿过去，他们又会写出什么呢？”

“说不定会威胁横山先生交封口费吧，不知道横山先生承不承担得起呢？”

几个人看出了他的恐惧，一面调笑着，一面继续逗弄横山的身体。手指划过横山的脖颈，在乳尖流连后又缓缓来到下身。横山绷紧了身体，可对方戴着乳胶手套的手指还是轻易地侵入了他。痛楚和快感令横山绝望地仰起头抽泣着，眼罩被泪水洇湿了一片。

“横山先生的小穴可真紧致啊，我可是听说你经常被操呢，没想到还是这么紧。”

“横山先生不妨用这里来交封口费，一定受欢迎得很。”

对方继续羞辱着横山，向他的下身挤了大量的润滑剂，然后开始用手指大开大合地操弄起来，被强制施与的过分快感令横山痛苦地扭动着腰，不受控制地从被撑开的唇瓣中溢出被压抑的喘息。与此同时，横山早已红肿的乳粒也被其他人“照料”着，嫌只是揉捏不过瘾，不知是谁突然用指尖用力弹弄了一下，引来横山骤然拔高的呻吟。

下身又被插入了一根手指。横山意识到对方是在扩张，他从喉咙里发出泣音，挣扎着却无处躲藏。在对方突然触碰到某处时，横山突然身体一颤，腰不自觉拱起。

“呵，原来横山先生的敏感点在这里。“

对方变本加厉地攻击着那点，横山再也无力压抑，他仰着头，随着对方手指的动作呻吟出声。当感觉到横山的大腿肌肉开始痉挛颤抖时，对方邪笑着用另一只手压上了横山小腹正对着敏感带的那处，横山几乎是被触碰的一瞬间就射了出来，积攒数日的白浊散落在地毯上，空气中充满了淫靡的气息。

“只靠后面就能射这么多，真不愧是横山先生。”

横山脱力地瘫坐在原地。可没等他回过神，单脚的镣铐突然被解开，脚腕被一双手抓住。对方把横山拉向自己，用早已硬得不行的分身重重插入横山小穴的深处。

“唔唔——！！”

横山拼命挣扎起来，可刚刚射精的身体使不上一丝力气，他想要将对方踢开，可变得软绵绵的腿却没有任何威慑力，反而是大腿被抓住，被插到了更深的地方。

“呼——横山先生的屁股可真紧，夹得我太舒服了。”

横山近乎崩溃地抽泣着，对方羞辱的话语令他浑身颤抖，可太过敏感的身体却违背他的意愿擅自获得了快感。对方将横山翻了一个面，自后方捏着横山的腰肆意撞击着，每一次抽插都整个拔出再进入到最深的地方，可横山的小穴却像贪吃的小嘴般一次次将对方的阴茎整个吞没。他被操得脑子昏昏沉沉，连口球什么时候被取下了也不知道，直到另一根阴茎插入他的口中。

被口球撑开过久的下巴酸痛得无法闭合，只能任凭对方在口中抽插。身后的人动作太过激烈，将横山顶得不住向前，前面人的阴茎不时插到横山的喉咙，顶得横山忍不住干呕。

狭窄的车中只有肉体撞击的啪啪声和横山带着泣音的喘息。横山的大脑开始慢慢变得空白，他被夹在两人中间毫无怜惜的操弄，本应是及其凄惨的样子，可他的分身却擅自再次变得昂扬。

“横山先生真有潜质啊，不会一直期待着被强奸吧？”

横山下意识地摇头否定，不小心吐出了嘴里的阴茎，被对方狠狠掐上乳尖以惩罚。横山呜咽出声，一下子弓起腰，小穴不由自主地夹紧了，夹得后面的人差点射出来。对方似乎骂了一句什么，掐住横山的腰急躁地顶弄了几下，终于射在了横山的身体里。

操弄横山嘴的人也加快了抽插的频率，在临近射精之前拔了出来，将白浊尽数射在横山脸上。横山的金发也沾上了几滴精液，和汗水一起黏在额头。横山软在地上无力地喘息，他感觉到温热的精液正在从他的下身流出来，沿着大腿根缓缓流下。

他被陌生人强奸了，不仅被内射，还留下了照片。

而他还在这场荒唐的性爱中获得了快感，被轻易地操射，甚至此时此刻还恬不知耻地硬着。

横山蜷缩起身体，整个人颤抖着，咬紧嘴唇压抑着抽泣。他想到了面把们。他们早晨还在讨论等舞台结束后会办一场盛大的庆祝会，可他却……

“就到这吧。”

横山突然落入了一个温暖的怀抱，然后眼罩被解开，久违的光亮令横山眯起眼。他的眼睛哭得红肿，半天才得以看清自己面前的人，他怔在原地，任对方轻轻舔走他的泪水。

“maru……？”

“yasu……还有大仓…？”

横山难以置信地喃喃自语，混沌的大脑一时接受不了面前的现实。

“对不起，我们好像玩得太过火了…”

大仓吐了吐舌头，摘下手套，撤下戴在领口的变声器扔到一边。他抽出一张纸巾帮横山擦去脸上的精液，安田拿起毯子裹住横山。

“之前不小心看到撞到哥哥看这种题材的A片，所以……”

横山愣了一会，终于理解了发生的一切。他蹭地起身想要发火，可腿却软得站不住，跌坐在丸山怀里。还未说出口的抱怨被丸山的吻封在口中，碎成软绵绵的轻哼。

“yoko，我和hina还没射哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 不舍得真的mob横横，只能让弟弟们当坏人了🙇弟弟们还是很心疼横横的，一直在注意不要伤到他
> 
> 另外，开车的雏雏辛苦了w


End file.
